Crimson Angels
by Trippin' Sanity
Summary: What if the secret you're hiding could ruin your relationships with people and also keep you from the one you love? What if there was always a person trying to expose you for what you are? That would be a bunch of bullpoopy you'f have to deal with!
1. Sloppy Joe to the Face!

_We live amongst you. We're your friends, neighbors, students, teachers, doctors, Idols and even the one that you may love. The thing is, you will never know what we are until you see the color crimson. ~Unknown _

"Again…Tell me why the bust of my face is broken?" The headmaster's hazel eyes seemed to pierce through my sister and I.

"Well, You see ma'am, we were only looking at it, then…kaboom! It broke!" My sister explained. Headmaster Tsunade sighed. "Look Miss. Angelle, I know there's more to your story, but.."

"But?" we said in unison.

"But I'm going to let this slide just once. I don't want to see either of you here again unless you're bringing down the attendance from your classes. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good. Now let's get you two in Biology shall we?" Headmaster Tsunade stood and gracefully walked over to the door holding it open for us.

Once we left her office, Tsunade lead us down the corridor to our first class. The corridor hallway was made from stone along with most of Minato Academy. My sister Didi and I had transferred to this school from America.

So you're probably thinking; OMG! A language barrior! WRONG! She and I can speak fluent Japanese and quite frankly 15 other languages including the clicking most commonly found in various parts of Africa.

Minato Academy is like a boarding school except it's co-ed. And like a boarding school, we're required to wear uniforms but only during the school days!

The girl's uniforms were ah-door-able! The pleated skirt is a simple black that cuts off at mid-thigh. The blazer is also black but the stitching is red and very visible. (A/N: it's basically like the uniforms from Vampire Knight.)

On the right breast of the blazer is the school's crest, which consisted of the outline of a foxes face; the eye of the fox is sliver and in a crescent moon shape giving it the all time mystery appeal.

"Here we are. Room 202, Biology with Asuma-Sensei." Headmaster Tsunade opened the door.

We were shoved into the classroom. Okay…maybe we were lightly guided into the room but it felt like a big ole shove.

Asuma-Sensei looked up from the paperwork on his desk and smiled at both me and Didi. "These must be the new students that are on my list. And you seem to like to show up early!"

I smiled slightly at his greeting. So this is why Tsunade wanted us to tell her so quickly what happened to her marble face!

"It's nice to meet ya Sensei!" Didi said enthusiastically. Asuma-sensei laughed a little and ruffled her hair. "You're egar to learn aren't you? Take a seat ladies."

I lead Didi to the mid-right side of the classroom and sat down. "ooh, this is like one of them lab tables!" I said inspecting it.

"That's because it is a lab table," A girl's voice said and I'm pretty sure this voice was not Didi's.

I looked behind me to see a girl with sandy hair displayed in four ponytails drawing in a notebook. Her hand skillfully drew in the detail of an eye she was drawing.

"Riiiiiiiight…I knew that."

"Sure you did." Sandy hair chuckled. "I'm Temari by the way. I don't got a nickname and don't plan on having one so Temari will do just fine thanks."

"I like your name! I'm Didi and this is my sis Kitty!" Didi stuck her hand out to shake hands with Temari. "Kitty? Like the animal? And I thought my family's name's were odd.." she smirked and shook Didi's hand.

"I like my name. Being' unique is what I do best!" I beamed.

"I like your attitude kid. So where are you from?"

"France!" Didi said as I said America.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Well which is it, France or America?"

"Well our family is from France but we were born in America," I corrected. "Yeah but personally, France is the cooler country to visit!" Didi put in.

"I gotta check it out then huh." Temari said as more of a statement instead of a question. I think the three of us are going to get along just fine.

**Health class**

So far, all of the classes we had were with Temari. She's probably one of the coolest people I've met so far. And Didi seems to enjoy having her around so I'm happy about that.

Health Class is the first class we don't have with her so we'll see how well that goes…

Didi decided to sit behind me so we'd have more chances of making friends. When I turned to get my books out of my school bag, my attention was directed toward the cough coming from my right.

A blonde girl with blue eyes was glaring at me with both hands on her hips.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"You're in my seat, and your buddy is in my best friend's seat." Tsk…Bitch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you owned it." I smirked like Temari.

Bitch rolled her eyes. "Don't get smart with me New Girl."

"I'm not getting smart with anyone; I was simply making a statement."

"I said—"

"Ino. Leave her alone." Said a monotone voice. Ino looked over at the boy who was talking to her. His hair was black and it kinda looked a cockatoo….haha…Cockatoo. He looked very bored as he and Ino engaged in a conversation before she backed off.

**LUNCH**

"How did your other classes without me go?" Temari asked me and Didi when we sat across from her and her two brothers whose names were Gaara and Kankuro.

"Horrible. I thought we were gunna die without you!" Didi spoke melodramatically.

We all laughed at her funny-ness. "We ran into these two really annoying girls though. They claimed that we stole their seats in Health class."

"Yeah! They so did NOT have their names on their chairs!" my sis pouted.

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes. "Was one blonde and the other a bubble gum pink?"

"Yup" Didi and I said in unison.

"Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno…" mumbled Gaara who was stabbing his food with a fork.

"Bitches…Just try to ignore them. They think they're the shit when they aren't." Kankuro commented before eating a sloppy Joe.

"All they care about is having a boyfriend that's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out of their league. They have like…two more girls in their posse but they aren't as bad as Ino and Sakura." Temari put in.

"Haha, maybe we can bring them into the light of awesome!" Didi's comment earned her an epic high five by yours truly.

After about a minute of giggling we were interrupted by an oh so familiar cough. I looked up into the eyes of the bitch Ino herself.

I snickered a little trying to shake off the laugh attack. "Can I help you?"

"Um yeah you can. You can stop snagging the attention from Sakura and Me because you're both not has hot as we are." The bitch flipped her hair over her shoulder.

At that moment, I noticed that a lot of people were staring in our general direction.

"Jesus, Ino. Leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you." Temari stepped in.

"Can it Head of the Nerds" Ino snapped at Temari who started to look pissed.

"Ino," Didi said getting her attention. "You and Sakura aren't all that you think you are. But if you'd like to know what it's like to be hot, here!"

Didi threw Kankuro's Sloppy Joe right smack dab in the middle of Ino's face!

Ino's scream filled the cafeteria. I almost couldn't hear Kankuro say "Hey! I was eating that…"


	2. Creeper in the locker room!

**Hey there my Gems :D We're now entering chappie two of this story. Ain't it exciting! Well, due to legal copywrites I must inform you that I don't own Naruto (If I did...lets face it, I'd be swimming in a pool of Pocky!) But we all know this! Anywhore, Please enjoy the second installment of Crimson Angels :3 P.S. READ THE HUNGER GAMES BY SUZANNE COLLINS! ITS AMAZING! That is all ;D**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll hang on to every word you said. And sink my teeth into this nightmare...I feel your body crawl. Pale flesh for my devotion." ~Black Veil Brides.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV<strong>

Ino's scream echoed through out the cafeteria. She glared at Didi through the mess of what was once a Sloppy Joe as it slid onto her shirt.

The sound of her scream made everyone turn toward us and the cafeteria burst into laughter. Suddenly Sakura was there with napkins trying to clean off the mess of Sloppy Joe off Ino's face.

Ino pushed her hand out of the way and got in Didi's face. "I am going to make your life a living hell. You better be prepared to expect the worst."

"Ooh! A threat that's not at all scary!" Didi said sarcastically. Our lunch table snickered at her comment. "All of you are going to wish you've never been born!"

And with that, the Bitch herself turned on her heals and twitched away. Sakura glared at our table as if to give her own silent threat to us and followed Ino still holing the napkins.

"Does anyone else notice that Ino walks with a stick up her ass?" I asked to no one in particular.

We all looked at one another and burst into the laughter we finished moments ago. "That's a good one Kitty!" Didi hugged me and I smiled.

"So...Who's gonna buy me a new sloppy joe?"

Temari slapped the back of Kankuro's head. "Dumbass.."

**_Gym Class_**

The last class of the day I have is Gym. Now, I'm not one of the most athletic people in the world but I can hold my own if I had to. The thing that sucks about gym class isn't the dumb sports we play, but the uniforms the girls wear.

First of all, the girl's T-shirts are so tight fitting that it's somewhat difficult to breath. And it squishes my boobs! I think some perverted man purposely made the uniforms like this...

Don't even get me started on the shorts. Now, I've seen some short shorts, but the ones we have to wear...are basically stuck to our asses! Thank god Temari and Didi are in this class too because I would just go insane.

"You think they would make shirts that let us breathe!"

"Between you and me, I think these outfits just give whores a reason to be whores," Temari whispered to me with a smirk.

I smiled and highfived her back. I'm seriously starting to love this chick! "Don't you agree Didi?" Temari turned to the empty space where Didi was standing. "where'd she go?"

"Let's see, We're in gym class, there are changing rooms on either side of the gym; I only have one guess as to where she might be." I said rolling my eyes. Not at Temari but at Didi who isn't here to see me.

"I'll be right back," I sighed leaving the girls locker room. Right across from our locker room is the Boy's Locker Room. I have a hunch my sister's in there. Rolling up my invisible sleeves, I marched right across the gym and placed my hand on the handle.

Here goes nothing...I pulled open the door. The scent from the boys room stank of dirty gym socks, and sweat. I practically gagged on the smell. I kept my hands at my sides, looked at the floor and started walking.

"What the Fuck?" I heard someone yell. "Yo! You're not a boy!" No Shit Sherlock. I could've sworn I heard someone scream like a girl.

I saw someone from the corner of my eye cover themselves with their shorts. "You have nothing to show anyway," I snorted a laugh. I stopped in front of a red locker.

"Ah, Here we are." I opened the locker and inside I found Didi. "So this is where you ran off too?" Didi looked up at me sheepishly. "You know me too well Sis. Too well"

"Let's go before the gym teacher catches us. I am not getting sent down to the warden's room again!" Did laughed at my use of the word 'Warden'

"You got it sis!" We quickly left the boy's locker room and sprinted into the girl's locker room singing one song. "When I was a girl, I creeped in the boy's locker room! Hide deep inside it was my little creep stalker room!"

Saying that gym class was awkward is an understatement. The boys kept looking at Didi and I like we had five heads! I know Didi didn't mind it at all, she kept making faces at them just to get them to stop staring. Me on the other hand, I did my best not to make eye contact.

"Where was Didi by any chance?" Temari asked me when we were lining up to make dodge ball teams. I glanced at my sister and laughed. "you're not going to believe me if I told ya."

'C'mon tell me!" Temari playfully punched my arm. Didi twirled in circles around us. "I went into the room of men. ME GUSTA!" she said just as our gym teacher entered the room.

"ALRIGHT. TODAY WE'RE PLAYING BASKETBALL. BOYS AGAINST GIRLS. BATTLE OF THE GENDERS. PICK YOUR TEAMS!" he shouted as if we couldn't hear him.

Didi, Temari and I linked arms together. Looks like we'll be playing a little three on three. Perfect. I heard Temari laugh a little and mutter "Lets find our first victims."

I darted my eyes around the gym looking for any stragglers. There were three boys off to the side talking to one another. They looked like they didn't belong in gym.

The tallest one was a boy with blonde hair that he had pulled back into a high pony tail. A few strands covered one of his eyes but this seemed to fit his face well. Around his neck was a necklace with some sort of symbol on it that I couldn't make out.

The other two looked to be about two inches shorter than the blonde. The one to the right had shaggy brown hair, the scent of a dog lingered on his skin. He had two red marks on his cheeks. He too had that same necklace hanging off his neck.

The last boy in that corner of the gym was leaning against the wall nonchalantly. The shirt that he was wearing fit snug against his torso, showing off what stomach muscles he had. My eyes scanned upward only to see that very same necklace the other two had. His hair was jet black and styled like a bird.

I felt myself staring at him but i couldn't look away from that face...

The boy's eyes flickered in our direction, it was then i could find my ability to blink. "Temari...I think I found our victims." I informed the sandy haired friend of mine. A competitive smirk creeped up her face.

Temari pointed at them when the three of them began to pay attention to us. "You three are going down."

"Yeah, say hi to Satan for us~!" I don't know what possessed me to say such a thing, but it was my voice who said this.

"I smell a competition heating up!" Didi giggled.

The black haired boy just smirked and walked toward us. He had a sweet intoxicating scent to him and it bothered me somewhere inside...

"Temari, are you sure you want to face us head on?" He raised his eyebrow to compliment his question.

"Did I stutter?" she returned his smirk.


End file.
